


Anything For Louis

by hipstuhpls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Shower Sex, idfk how to tag this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstuhpls/pseuds/hipstuhpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis had woken up grumpy.. unfortunately, because when Louis was in a bad mood, everyone had a shit day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, I wrote this as a prompt fill for my Tumblr and I figured I'd just add all that stuff onto here tooo. I'm not sure if I ever actually edited it.. Whoops. Anyway, enjoy!

Louis had woken up grumpy.. unfortunately, because when Louis was in a bad mood, everyone had a shit day.

It started the second that the alarm went off:

“Jesus fucking Christ, turn that mother fucking noise off before I smash that bloody piece of shit to bits. It’s too fucking early for this. Fucking hell, I just want to sleep and I’m seriously about to rip my fucking ears off that think is so fucking loud. Harry!”

Oh yeah.. It was going to be a good day.

Harry always did what he could to cheer Louis up when he got into these moods. Quickly, he hit the ‘off’ button on the alarm, but still pulled the plug from the outlet just in case. Yeah, he would have to reset the clock later.. but at this point, he would rather be safe than sorry. He knew better then to even so much as touch Louis, let alone give him a quick cuddle and a kiss before getting up.. So instead he quickly and quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed a pair of joggers, and left the room without a sound, heading off to the kitchen to fix up a cup of tea and make a traditional English breakfast.. just like Louis liked.

Even though the boy had complained about not wanting to get out of bed, Harry would have about twenty minutes before Louis finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep and would reluctantly leave the bed and shuffle into the kitchen with a sour expression.. It happened every time.

“What’s so important that we had to get up this early anyway?” Louis asked, walking in just as Harry was cutting up some mushrooms. He didn’t like them, but Louis did, so that was all that mattered.

Especially because.. “Uh.. we don’t actually have anything today. I, um.. I just forgot to turn the alarm off from yesterday. I usually get up around this time when you don’t stay over..” Harry mumbled back, shooting Louis a look that said, ‘I’m so sorry please don’t hate me for waking you up early I’m making you a delicious breakfast to make up for it’.

At least he didn’t yell.

“Next time turn it off. I was sleeping good and then that ratchet noise..” he groaned, walking over to the kitchen table and dropping himself down into a chair.

The older boy was still just as Harry had left him.. tired looking and in his bed clothes. His boxer-briefs were hung low on his waist, obviously just thrown on before he had left the room. His chest was bare, causing Harry to have to force himself to look away. His bedhead was a mess, half of it flattened against his head while the other half was sticking up in every direction. But really, most of this was a problem everyday, not just when Louis was grumpy.

Harry quickly fixed up Louis’ tea, just the way he liked it (just a bit of milk, no sugar) and brought it over to him, setting the mug down on the table. “Just how you like it.. It’s a bit hot, so be careful.” Then, he ran back over to the counter to stir the mushrooms into the eggs.

“Making me breakfast?” Louis asked, picking up the cup and taking a quick sip. Harry watched him make a funny face as the liquid went down his throat, but Louis didn’t mention it (and he totally would have, with the mood he was in) so he just assumed that it really was a bit too hot.

“Yep. Eggs, mushrooms and onions with sausage patties and bacon. Toast too. I might have some tomatoes in there if you want me to cut one up.. I can add that in?”

Louis just shook his head and took another sip of his tea, no other response to the breakfast. Harry chose to think it was the answer to his question about the tomatoes.

While Harry finished cooking up breakfast quickly, because Louis was obviously hungry and keeping him there longer without food wasn’t going to do anything for his mood, his boyfriend sat there silently drinking down his tea.

He dished up the plates and poured himself a quick cup of coffee before walking over to the table and serving Louis his plate. Then, he went back to the kitchen for his own food and sat down across from Lou. He took a bite, trying to eat around the mushrooms the best that he could.

“Do you like it?” he asked hopefully, watching Louis take a bite.

The feathered haired boy just shrugged and took another bite, nodding his head slightly. That was enough to put a warm feeling in the pit of Harry’s stomach. A sense of approval and pride was all he felt.

“Good, I hoped you would.”

They went back to eating in silence, the only noise throughout the house from the occasional scraping of the fork against the dish. Harry was the first to finish, taking his plate into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

“Um,” he started, turning the water on and rinsing off his plate. “I’m probably going to get a shower after I get the kitchen cleaned up. Do.. you want to take one with me? I’ll blow you while we’re in there if you want..”

The suggestion was bold, he knew that.. really only because of Louis’ mood. Any other time, Louis would have looked up at him and wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. Then he would have made some cheeky comment and Harry would have laughed. And then, they would have left the dishes unwashed in the kitchen and headed straight off to the shower.. because why would they clean when they could fuck instead?

But instead, Louis shook his head and took another bite of food. “Not in the mood,” he mumbled, his mouth full of eggs.

Harry frowned and set his plate into the dishwasher, moving onto the pan he’d used to cook the fry-up. “Oh.. Okay. If you’re sure then.” The room was silent for a while longer while Harry finished cleaning up the kitchen and Louis ate his breakfast slowly. The younger boy licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m, um.. Gonna go and shower then. Go ahead and just put your plate on the counter and I’ll wash it after.”

Louis shot him a look. “I’m not a child, Harold.”

Ouch.

Harry nodded and tried to ignore the pang in his heart. Louis didn’t mean it.. He was just in a bad mood. He still loved Harry just the same. Without another word, he headed out of the kitchen and back towards his bedroom, stripping off his clothes at the doorway and tossing them into the hamper. If he was lucky, Louis would change his mind and Harry would find himself in here in no time at all..

But he had a feeling that wasn’t going to happen.

Still, he turned the water on scalding hot, just like Louis liked it, and slipped under the spray. He didn’t mind the water burning his skin.. he could understand why it was Louis’ favourite. Normally, he liked his a little lower in temperature, but considering Louis wasn’t giving him much attention, he decided he’d at least pretend that Louis was there.. like Louis did appreciate everything he was doing this morning.

He even went as far as using Louis’ products.

Once he’d completely soaked himself, his hair hanging limp in his face, he pulled down Louis’ coconut shampoo that Louis insisted Harry keep at his place, and squirted a bit into the palm of his hand. Louis would notice right away that Harry had used it rather than his own, slightly more musky smelling shampoo+conditioner combo.

He started massaging his scalp, running his fingers through his curls to completely lather them with the shampoo. Louis’ scent completely enveloped the bathroom, putting a smile on Harry’s face. He took a long inhale, just as a bit of the shampoo ran down the front of his face and pooled in the corner of his eye.

And because Harry is just such a fucking genius, he tried to get it out by tilting his head back and opening his eye.. letting the soap run directly into it.

He yelped, flinging his head around as the sting was almost unbearable. It didn’t hurt this much when he got his own shampoo in his eyes.. what was the matter with this shit? His curls fell down into his face, sending more soap into his already burning green pools.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow.. God, owww,” he cried out, trying to rub at his eyes but only managing to pushing more soap into them. “HOLY HELL, OUCH!”

The bathroom door flung open.

“What the fuck is happening in here, are you being stabbed?” Louis asked, walking inside. “And why does it smell like… Did you use my shampoo?”

Harry let out another stream of ‘ow’s and pushed the shower door open, leaning back against the glass wall. “It hurts.. it hurts a lot and it won’t stop!” he whined, still rubbing at his eyes.

Louis laughed. And honest, genuine, devious.. but happy.. laugh. “Oh, Harry.. what have you done..” he said, mock disappointment nearly masking the amusement in his voice. And in a mere matter of seconds, Louis had slipped into the shower with Harry and closed the door behind him. “C’mere,” he mumbled, pulling Harry closer to him and directing his head back into the spray of the shower.

He reached up so he could run his fingers through Harry’s hair, rinsing the suds down his back rather than down his face. Once Harry’s curls were free of the offending soap, Louis moved a little closer and cupped a bit of water in his hands, letting the clean liquid flow down Harry’s face and into his eyes.

“Shit burns, doesn’t it?” he chuckled, rubbing Harry’s cheek softly.

Harry nodded and opened his eyes, blinking them a few times so they’d feel normal again. His eyes were bloodshot red now, and his eyelids were puffy. Louis frowned, sticking his bottom lip out, and shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous, love..”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled their bodies together, still standing under water. He kissed his younger boyfriend’s neck and looked back up at him with his bright blue eyes.

“And I’m sorry I’ve been a prat this morning.”

Smiling, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders and let their foreheads rest together. “It took me almost burning my eyes out to get you out of your bad mood?” he asked, pouting slightly. “Breakfast didn’t work. Tea didn’t work. I even offered my mouth on your cock.. and you were still grumpy! But I’m dying in the shower and then you just cheer up all—”

Louis cut him off, standing up on his tiptoes to press their lips together. Harry hummed, leaning in bringing their bodies impossibly closer. They stayed like that, skin against skin under the spray, their lips moving together perfectly. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, forcing the younger boy to gasp at the feeling. His hips shot forward, involuntarily. He could feel Louis’ smirk against his mouth.

“Is that so?” he asked, pulling back and running his hands lower so they were cupping Harry’s bum. “Getting it up to a little kissing now, are we? How bad do you want me, Harry?” He leaned up so his lips were right next to Harry’s ear as his hands squeezed Harry’s arse tight. “How bad do you want my cock?”

The words went straight to Harry’s groin as he moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed. “So bad, Louis.. so bad, please. Let me suck you off, please. Need you. Need your cock.”

Honestly, it was incredible how easy it was for Louis to turn Harry on. All it took as some dirty talk and a bit of tongue to turn perfectly innocent kissing and a casual snog in the shower into something so much more. Harry was half hard now against him, and just feeling that against his thigh was sending a similar reaction through Louis.

The older shook his head, raising an eyebrow at Harry. “Don’t want you to suck me off, babe, Don’t want to fuck your mouth.. Might get something else unpleasant in your eyes,” he chuckled. (And that wouldn’t be the first time that happened.. Because little cock slut Harry loved when Louis would come on his face.. and Harry wasn’t particularly amazing at keeping his eyes closed while he did.)

Harry’s breath hitched and he rutted against Louis’ leg again, looking desperate.

“Want to fuck you, Haz,” Louis mumbled, his lips right back up against Harry’s ear. He nibbled on his earlobe gently before spinning Harry around and raking his nails down his back.

The younger boy let out a loud moan, throwing his arms against the wall of the shower in front of him. “Gah, Louis..” he whimpered, sticking his arse out slightly.

Louis smirked, running his hands back down to Harry’s bum. “So desperate, baby? So ready for me, aren’t you?” He ran his finger over the middle of Harry’s arse, rubbing teasingly over the boy’s puckered pink hole.

Harry was so turned on, so fast. Inside, he was begging for Louis to just slam into him already.. pleading in his head. I’m ready I want it please Louis please oh God fuck me now please Louis. But outside, all he could manage to do was whimper and press his hips back again, pleading for Louis to do something.

So Louis slipped one finger in past the tight ring of muscle, still teasing. He knew that the water would work as a good enough lube for the two of him as he worked his finger slowly, pushing in to the knuckle and pulling out to the tip.

“Can you take another, baby? Can you handle another one now?”

A squeak slipped past Harry’s lips as he nodded frantically, still trying to push back against Louis. “Yes, need more. Need you.”

“Patience is a virtue, my love,” he whispered, though his own patience was being seriously tried. Harry was always so easily excited.. so ready and willing to do anything Louis wanted. Just the mere mention of sex had Harry bending over, presenting himself straight out.

The noises coming from the eager boy were too much. The way his back arched as Louis slipped another finger into his tight heat, and another. Just from a couple of fingers, Harry was squirming, coming undone. And once he was fucking himself back against Louis’ hand, he pulled himself quickly from Harry, leaving the boy to whine and cry at the empty feeling.

“Please, Lou. I want it, I’m ready. Now, please.. Louis, please fuck me, I want it,” Harry murmured, his head hanging forward.

“So polite, so desperate,” Louis teased, pumping his own cock a few times for good measure before lining up with Harry’s opening. He figured the younger knew that Louis was going to make him beg for it either way, so he might as well get it out of the way early. Louis smiled, and reached forward, cranking the water temperature even hotter just before he thrust into Harry hard with absolutely no warning.

The younger cried out, from the combination of the scorching water pounding down on him and his boyfriend’s thick cock pounding in.

“Louis! Oh fuuuck, God. Unngg, yes, fucking heeeell. Shit!” Harry moaned, arching back into Louis’ thrusts. And Louis couldn’t help but laugh to himself. The only time Harry cursed was when he was being fucked.. and that was when every word he’d held in throughout the day would be released all at once.

And Harry’s deep, slow, raspy voice sounded delicious while getting fucked, so Louis didn’t mind at all.

He held onto Harry’s hips tightly as he pounded hard into the younger boy. Harry figured he was just taking out his frustrations of the morning on him, when really Louis was fine now, and just like the way Harry seemed so eager to be abused.

Harry leaned forward a little more so that his head could rest against the glass wall in front of him, forcing his back to arch at the stretch, allowing Louis’ cock deeper inside of him. At this better angle, Louis was able to pound into Harry’s prostate every time.. the stab at the sensitive nub inside of him forcing pleasure through every bit of Harry’s body. He moaned loudly, rocking his hips back into Louis’ thrusts.

Louis was having a hard time controlling himself at this point, erratically slamming against Harry, only to pull almost completely out and thrust back in again. He knew he was getting close.. he could feel the sensation bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.. and when he noticed Harry reach down to take his own throbbing erection in his hand, he knew his boyfriend was too.

But he slapped Harry’s hand away and grunted. “Didn’t say you could touch yourself..” he hissed, snapping his hips back into Harry hard.. a pleasuring punishment.

Harry whimpered loudly. “Need it, Louis. Please. Gonna come. Please need to touch. Pleeease.”

“Not until I do.. You can wait.”

Though Harry wasn’t sure that he could. He was so close, teetering just on the edge. A hand on his cock is all that it would take to push him over, he knew that much. He was already just seconds from being there from nothing but Louis fucking mercilessly into him. He tried so hard to keep himself from coming. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears trying to escape from the tension building up inside of him.

“Louis.. Looouis.. Fuck, Louis, fucking oh G-God..” And with one more loud cry of Louis’ name, Harry was coming hard, his length completely untouched. He whimpered all the way through it, dry sobs wracking his chest from sheer intensity. Also because he assumed Louis would be pissed for him not listening.

But as Harry’s body tensed around Louis as he came, Louis followed just after, shooting everything he had deep inside of Harry’s arse. His thrust got sloppy as they rode out their orgasms together, Louis straightening Harry up so he could bite onto his shoulder hard.

Harry moaned again, biting down on his lip.. trying to contain everything he was feeling. And right now, that was a fucking lot.

Louis pulled out slowly, leaving Harry feeling empty and sore.. the rest of Louis’ come dripping out and down his thighs. He pulled Harry into him, washing off his chest and his stomach and his legs and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently, looking up into Harry’s eyes. He scrunched up his nose. “I was kinda rough.”

Harry snorted and let his body drape lazily over Louis’. “No worse than last week in that empty booth at the studio. I still can’t help but wonder if the recording equipment was on. Or if they had cameras..”

Louis grinned and shrugged, leaning forward to turn off the tap and pull Harry out of the shower. “Someone’s going to have some fun video to watch then. Or if it’s just the audio, they’re going to get a lot of ‘unn, Loooouis! Harder, please, harrrrder!’ Which might be even better,” he teased, mocking Harry’s sex voice.

The younger blushed and looked down, embarrassed, while Louis dried off their bodies and led them back into Harry’s bedroom.

“Think you could go for a nap? The wonderful sleep I was in this morning was rudely interrupted by your squawking alarm clock,” Louis chuckled, pulling Harry down onto the bed.

“Think I might be up for that,” he replied, smiling.

“Then you can wash the plate that I set on the counter and make me lunch.”

Harry laughed and cuddled in close to Louis, throwing the duvet over their bodies. “Anything for you, Louis. Anything for you.”


End file.
